


The Nightmare And The Escape

by Amona



Series: The Nightmare [2]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And a little bit of silliness, Angst, Character Deaths, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fem!Freddy Krueger, Killing, Language, Other, Relationships between characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 18,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amona/pseuds/Amona
Summary: How far would you be willing to go for your freedom? Would you kill, steal, destroy? What would someone, who is walking on the thin line between good and evil, do?





	1. Chapter 1 : Death is not an escape

**Author's Note:**

> It is recommended to read the first part, but not required.
> 
> There will be an update every Saturday.

It had taken a long time for Aileen’s body to heal after the fire, but Mr. Shepard had been very patient and kind during that time.

 

She was told that her skin would not heal much, scarring her for life.

 

She guessed that it was karma and shrugged it off.

 

Aileen did not see Juan much in the next years, his presence being only a comforting spark somewhere in the back of her mind.

 

Then, when he had come and taken her away to meet his family, things had gone out of hand and so she had to return to Elm Street.

 

A letter written supposedly by him had led her to a strange place.

 

She must admit that she found the almost perfect recreation of _Springwood_ was pretty good.

 

However the Krueger did not remember much after she got here.

 

The only thing she knew was that she had to kill the _Survivors_ that came here.

 

So she complied at first, changing her name to Freddy Krueger and getting rid of the groups of Survivors.

 

And now here she was, trapped in a never ending game, unable to leave.

 

It had been fun at first, having four people try to escape her but fail at the last moment, but it had become quite boring after a few weeks.

 

She would have already left if she could, but the whole setup with the different maps for the different _Killers_ was in a strange dimension from which she could not escape, even with her being the new abilities as the _Dream Master_.

 

In the end, she chose to just wait for some kind of possibility to escape.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Freddy had been wandering around the school when the next four Survivors passed through the entry gate.

 

She found herself unable to move for the next 20 seconds, as usual, giving them a head start.

 

After the time passed, it did not take long for her to find the first one.

 

She raised an eyebrow at the familiar face of Jake Park, one of the top 12 Survivors who had survived all of the Killers multiple times so far.

 

**And he is also sabotaging one of my hooks, that infuriating brat.**

 

Freddy wasted no time and pulled him into the _Dream World_.

 

However, pulling awake people into the Dream World was a bit tricky so it took a few seconds for the spell to kick in during which the male Survivor had already started to run away.

 

Sadly, with _The Nightmare_ already close behind him, he did not get far before her metallic claws sliced through his skin, making him flinch and rush away from her while clenching his jaw to keep himself from making any noise.

 

Freddy could not help but chuckle darkly when he sprinted into one of the houses, her enhanced eyes showing her a trail of embers that marked his path.

 

Following him upstairs, she cornered him in one of the rooms, smirking as he turned to face her with a grimace on his face.

 

" _Jake, Jake, Jake_. That wasn’t very smart of you", she said, "You’re making this too easy, buddy."

 

Without giving him time to respond, she darted forward and swiftly struck him down.

 

The monitor on his arm flashed red as it sent out a signal to the other Survivors, informing them that he was down.

 

"Ugh, seriously", Jake groaned and clutched his ribs, "Alright, alright, that _**was**_ pretty stupid of me- hey, stop laughing!"

 

Freddy shook her head and hoisted him up on her left shoulder, already heading for a hook.

 

"You seem to be pretty tired, Jake", she remarked before she hung him up on a hook, his scream echoing through the never-ending night, "Maybe you should _**hang around**_ for a while and _**rest**_."

 

She left him with that as the rules did not allow camping.

 

As she turned around a corner, she saw a slight movement in on of the bushes which turned out to be a newbie who did not put up much of a good fight.

 

Freddy did not even give a comment to the poor soul and quickly hung her up on a hook, heading back to Jake as her monitor informed her that he had been saved.

 

This time, despite being injured, he managed to evade her and heal himself.

 

The Krueger rolled her her eyes because **_of course Claudette has taught him how to treat his own wounds without a medical kit_.**

 

She looked down at her monitor and saw that they had already down one of the generators and the newbie was still on the hook, close to the second stage of the sacrifice. **Are they going to save her now or what?**

 

She looked up again, scanning the auras of the remaining generators before heading for the one that was the farthest away from here, which was the one in the basement of a house.

 

She already heard the generator running pretty good before she even went down the stairs.

 

But no one was on it, so she swiftly gave it a kick before checking the lockers in the next room.

 

She had just opened the second locker when she heard one open behind her and quickly turned around to catch sight of one Meghan Thomas, frozen in the middle of exiting the locker after being hit by Freddy’s instinctively thrown spell.

 

Freddy raised and eyebrow at the young athlete as they stood there in awkard silence, the pained misery on Meg’s face growing with each passing second.

 

"Can I just ...", the Survivor began awkardly and pointed to the stairs.

 

Freddy took pity on her and nodded silently, while wondering if both Meg and Jake had had and appointment with _The Doctor_ before this, since they seemed to be pretty out of it.

 

After giving Meg a five second head start, Freddy quickly followed after the disappearing trail, which led her out of the house before stopping.

 

The Krueger snorted in amusement at the situation, knowing that the Entitus was probably frowning down at her.

 

She felt her smirk grow wider when she caught sight of the young woman she had hung up earlier sneaking around with what looked like Nea’s sneaking technique.

 

 **The poor newbie really has no luck** , she thought as she hung her up a second time and watched in surprise as she was instantly dead.

 

A quick glance at her monitor informed her that there were only two generator left to do and three Survivors in full health.

 

Once the next generator was finished, _Fire Up_ would get a little harder to control.

 

SHe had not yet seen the last Survivor though and she wondered if it was a Claudette hiding in dark corners and high bushes.

 

Freddy stopped abruptly and quickly turned around, heading back to the basement just in time to catch sight of the Morel finishing it.

 

The Killer tensed as she got her fourth token and a bolt of anger rushed through her.

 

The enhancement given by the Entitus strenghtend her powers and everything became a blur to her as she locked on to her target.

 

Claudette, sensing that she was in greater danger than before, felt her heart rate pick up as she dropped palettes in order to get away from The furious Nightmare.

 

But it was futile.

 

 _The Dream Demon_ was quick to slice into her skin and smash her into the ground,

 

It did not take long for her to get hung up on a hook, screaming as it tore through skin and muscle to keep her in place when the Demon practically shoved her into it.

 

After that, the Krueger took a deep breath after that and forced the anger that was not her own down as the last generator was finished.

 

She shook her head and made her way to a spot as far away from the exit gates, letting the remaining Surivivors go.


	2. Chapter 2 : Can you help the hopeless?

Freddy hissed as the Entitus’ claws dug deep into her skin, drilling holes into her body without drawing blood but causing pain instead.

 

" **I warned you** ", _it_ hissed, " **Do as you are told and nothing else.** "

 

She did not meet _its_ burning red eyes but looked away instead, anger boiling deep inside her because of how helpless she was against _it_.

 

The Entitus lowered her back to the ground not too gently and _its_ claws retreated, her wounds already disappearing.

 

" **Don’t do it again** ", _it_ warned her, " **I would not want having to get rid of you.** "

 

This time she did meet _its_ eyes as _it_ began to disappear.

 

There was a smile on _its_ face, showing razor sharp teeth,

 

" **After all, you are my favourite.** "

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Uh, what the fuck just happened?", Meg asked after the gate had closed behind them and they were back at the gathering place, where all the _Survivors_ gathered around a large campfire until they had to go to a round.

 

It was not a very big place, at least not for the 50 kidnapped people. The fireplace was surrounded by trees and if you went a little bit further than 15 meters you would find it surrounded by tall walls made out of bricks.

 

"Don’t know", Jake answered and scratched the back of his head, "Did she rage quit?"

 

Claudette winced as she tended to the wound on her left shoulder and said: "I don’t think she did. She didn’t seem angry at us but at the activation of her perk _Fire up_. Maybe she doesn’t like it?"

 

Meg shrugged in respons and took over for her, bandaging Claudettes wound swiftly.

 

"But it’s one of her abilities, right? Why would she hate it?", Jake asked.

 

"Who knows", Meg answered, "We have other worries anyway. Just be glad that we managed to escape alive."

 

The three looked up as an alarm rang through the confined place, announcing another finished round.

 

The gate to _Leatherfaces Map_ opened and Nea came through looking like she had been having fun.

 

Meg raised an eyebrow at the young artist, wondering if the other woman had been true to her reputation and entirely toxic.

 

"Hey guys, how did it go with Freddy?", Nea asked exitedly, obviously still running on _Adrenaline_.

 

"It was ... weird", Jake muttered, "Where did you leave your teammates, Ne?"

 

Nea looked back at the sill opened gate.

 

"Two died and the last one’s still playing with the _Killer_ ", she was silent for a moment when the gate closed then with a rattling sound, "... Nevermind, he’s also dead."

 

Claudette gave the other female Survivor a sympathetic wince but she just shook her head.

 

The others had not taken it seriously so it was their fault anyway. No need to get riled up about it.

 

"So, what made the round with Freds so weird?", Nea changed the subject, "Is it your fault that her _Map_ is not available right now?"

 

Jake frowned and turned to _The Nightmares_ gate.

 

And surprisingly there was a giant red **X** adorning it.

 

"We’re not sure", Meg said, "She killed the newbie in our team and hung up Claudette before just vanishing. We even went to look for her but there was no singing  anywhere on the map so we just left."

 

The four _Top-12-Survivors_ looked up when another gate opened and Dwight Fairfield and Quentin Smith came running from _The Nurses Map_.

 

"Oh, jesus christ, that was close", Quentin panted and dropped himself to the ground in exhaustion.

 

Dwight only managed a nod.

 

"Ugh, I _**hate**_ _The Nurse_ ", he exclaimed.

 

"Seriously, I’ve had enough of this shit", Quentin said and glared at the never-ending night sky, "I’m not doing this anymore!"

 

"Quen, you know that we can’t ignore it when we’re called. We’ll just get electrocuted and killed, remember? We have to keep going until help arrives.", the Fairfield reminded him.

 

Quentin let out an annoyed breath and closed his eyes.

 

"Maybe we don’t have to wait for help", Nea said then and all eyes went to her, "We just have to work together and form a plan. How about reversing the roles? _**Make the prey the hunter and the hunter the prey.**_ "

 

Jake looked towards Freddys gate,

 

"Maybe we even have an ally."


	3. Chapter 3 : This is war

The next rounds on _Freddy’s Map_ , after the _Gate_ reopened, were **hell**.

 

None of the Survivors made it out, reducing the number of Survivors left from 50 to 38.

 

Freddy was furious and she did not bother hiding that fact.

 

**How dare that vile creature put itself above her?**

 

After the third round the Krueger finally calmed down, roaming her Map, her mood still sour.

 

She had never wanted to kill something so badly before.

 

The problem was that she did not even know _what_ the Entitus was. Or how to get out of this strange dimension.

 

This whole thing would give the female Killer an headache if she had a physical form.

 

She still brought up her hands and massaged her temples and sighed deeply.

 

**Screw this and screw it.**

 

The Krueger sighed again when she heard the Gate open once more, announcing the next group of Survivors.

 

She did feel a little bad about the twelve, whom she had not given any chances and slaughtered mercilessly, so she decided to give these next ones an easier time.

 

There was no fun in killing if there was no good old chase after all.

 

The Nightmare found herself not able to move for the next 20 seconds again, before she began to look for the Survivors, optimistic that it was going to be a good round.

 

That is, until she saw them.

 

William ’Bill’ Overbeck, Claudette Morel, Meghan Thomas and Jake Park.

 

**What the fuck.**

 

They were all standing in the middle of the road, seemingly waiting for her. **What.**

 

Freddy stood still for a moment, not sure how to react before pulling them all into the Dream World.

 

However, they did not run or panic.

 

She shook her confusion off, preparing to strike the younger male Survivor.

 

"Woah! Wait, wait", Jake yelled, his hands shooting up to shield himself.

 

The absurdity of the situation struck her when her claws stopped just centimeters from the other’s flesh.

 

"... _**What?**_ ", Freddy asked awkardly.

 

"We’re here to offer you an alliance against the Entitus", Jake said quickly.

 

For a second Freddy was reminded of Juan, who had made the same offer to her once.

 

"Why are you asking _**me**_?", she wanted to know.

 

"We-"

"You."

" _ **I**_ thought that maybe you don’t want to be here as well and that you’d be willing to help us?", Jake said uncertainly.

 

Freddy was quiet for a few seconds, "But you’re asking _**me**_ for help. You do realise that I tried to kill you? Several times?"

 

"Yes, we are aware", Bill grunted, "Doesn’t make you any less of a powerful ally."

 

The female Killer contemplated the offer. She would not be able to get out of here on her own anyway and she had to admit that the _Top-12_ were quite skillful. Besides, what did she have to lose anyway?

 

"Very well", she said eventually.

 

"Really?", Meg asked suspiciously, "You would help us? Just like that?"

 

Freddy gave her a half smirk, "Of course. If I let the Entitus and his little kindergarden kidnap and kill every living person on earth then there would be no one left for me to play around with. The way _**I**_ like it, that is."

 

The Thomas gave her a look that made her look like she was absolutely done with this world ... maybe that was just her face though, "Of course."

 

The Dream Master hummed in response before turning back to Jake, "So, I’m guessing you have a plan? To, uh, get me out of here first?"

 

He nodded seriously, "Yeah. You’re taking the hatch. We brought a key so we only have to do two gens and then get out through it once it spawns."

 

**Simple, but it might work. Maybe.**

 

"When we leave the round without ending it then the Entitus won’t know about my absence until after a few hours. I couldn’t get out through the hatch before because it closed too fast but if you can hold it open long enough, I should be able to get through", she explained.

 

The four Survivors nodded affirmatively and swiftly went to work.

 

While they repaired the generators, Freddy tinkered with the monitor on her arm.

 

Where was no way of removing it without alerting the Entitus (she had tried that before), except for if she used her magic which was not so easy since the machine also seemed to dampen her real powers.

 

But she somehow managed to at least trick the system into thinking that she was still on her map the whole time.

 

The Krueger looked up when the second generator went on and tensed as _Fire up_ activated itself simultaneously, forcing herself to stay still and calm down.

 

Due to her inobedience, the Entitus had made the perk a bit more persistant but it was nothing that she could not handle. Yet.

 

The sound of footsteps made her suck in a breath as the urge to kill spread through her mind.

 

Instead she looked up at Bill with burning pale eyes that barely contained the monster inside.

 

The older man watched her with a calm but careful expression. He decided not so say anything about it. As long as she did not go on a rampage again, it was none of his business.

 

"The hatch is at the left exit gate", he informed her instead.

 

Freddy managed a slow nod as a response and followed him with careful steps.

 

The other three Survivors were already there and gathered around the hatch.

 

"Alright, here goes nothing", Jake breathed and put the medium-size key into the lock.

 

Meg immediately stepped on it to keep it open.

 

"I’m going first to tell the others that you’re coming", Claudette said and jumped in.

 

They waited a few moments to give the others enough time to prepare themselves.

 

"Alright, now you", Jake told the Krueger, who moved towards the hatch.

 

But the second she tried to put her foot in, familiar ranks shot up from the ground and covered the opening, not allowing her to move forward.

 

She raised an eyebrow at the others who stared at the hatch with dumfounded looks on their faces.

 

"I wasn’t expecting that", Jake mumbled.

 

Freddy studied the ranks for a second and noticed that they were not nearly as powerful as the ones at the exit gates.

 

"It’s okay", she said and prepared a spell to phase through the objects outside of her Dream World, "I got this."

 

She wasted no more time and let herself fall into the darkness of the hatch.


	4. Chapter 4 : Highway to Hell

Everything was tense and quiet when Bill, Meg and Jake were teleported to the gathering place after jumping through the hatch and they quickly realised why.

 

Almost all of the Survivors were surrounding them with make-shift weapons- or rather, surrounding Freddy.

 

"Woah guys, calm down", Jake rushed forward, not wanting a fight in the only peaceful place around here, "We talked about this. Freddy is not going to hurt any of us as long as we’re allied, right?"

 

He turned to the Krueger who had been standing still up to that point.

 

"I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try, I guess", she replied.

 

Jake winced a little and turned back to the others, realising that they could not hear or see the Nightmare, since none of them reacted.

 

"She said yes", he said awkardly then continued with more confidence, "Listen, guys. We really have to work together on this. Freddy has powers that could help all of us. So just, bear with it for now."

 

The other Survivors reluctantly went back to their respective spots around the campfire, but still held their weapons close, not trusting the Killer.

 

**Wise.**

 

"Alright", Jake cleared his throat and turned back to Freddy, "Uh, so ... we don’t actually have a plan right now, but we guessed that the more, the merrier, right guys?"

 

He looked at Bill and Meg for reassurance, but they only stared back at him with deadpan expressions.

 

" ... You know what, I give up. Let’s just hope, that this is over quickly", the younger male Survivor said defeated.

 

Freddy rolled her eyes at his drama and threw them out of the Dream World to get a little more privacy,

 

Ignoring the confusion of the three Survivors at being woken up so suddenly, she decided to look around.

 

It seemed that only half of the remaining Survivors were here.

 

The other half were probably out being hunted.

 

Freddy did not recognise most of them, only remembering the Top 12 Survivors, of which only seven were around.

 

Beside the four that had come to get her, there was Dwight Fairfield, Ace Visconti and Nea Karlson.

 

Freddy turned her attention to the large campfire, watching the flames burn high.

 

 **Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea** , she though, **they don’t even have a plan.**

 

"Uh, Freddy, I don’t know if you’re still around here somewhere, but, uh, let’s wait until the others get here and then we’ll make a plan, okay?", Jake called out to her.

 

He waited for a few seconds for some kind of answer and went back to the others when none came.

 

"Not like I have any other option", Freddy muttered.

 

She did not move an inch until the sound of one of the gates opening reached her ears.

 

Out came Laurie Strode, Detective Tapp, David King and Feng Ming.

 

 **Huh, an interesing team** , Freddy noted.

 

The four Survivors immediately went to Jakes group and Freddy slowly moved closer.

 

"Is she here?", was the first thing Ming asked.

 

"Yeah", Meg sighed, "she’s around."

 

The dark haired teenager suspiciously looked around her.

 

There was a burning hatred in her eyes that made it obvious that she would not make staying civil easy for Freddy.

 

The Krueger sighed in annoyance.

 

**Great, as if Quentin’s not going to make enough drama already.**

 

"Well, how about you stop hiding already", Ming said louder, getting the attention of several others.

 

Freddy sighed again and pulled the eight Survivors into the Dream.

 

Feng Mings eyes immediately settled on her and a scowl appeard on her face, "To make things clear, in case your brain burned off together with you skin: We don’t trust you. So you will not hide yourself again and you will stay in our sights at all times. Got it?"

 

Freddy contemplated smashing the others head into the campfire and watching _her brain_ burn off, but settled for a slight narrowing of her eyes.

 

"Didn’t I already kill you?", she wondered innocently and felt much satisfied when Ming’s facial expression turned into pure rage.

 

" ** _No_** ", she hissed between clenched teeth, " _ **That was my sister.**_ "

 

Freddy smirked in amusement, "Oh. My bad."

 

The female Survivor let out an enraged shout and stormed at her, only to be held back by David and Jake.

 

"Feng, seriously, calm down", Jake yelled while trying to restrain her arms, but the teenager was already in an uncontrollable fit, tears of anger running down her face.

 

"Maybe you should hang back for now, we’ll tell you about the plan later", Meg said to Freddy, who rolled her eyes before pulling back and going back to the campfire, somehow not really caring how good or bad their plan was if she did not assist them.

 

The worst thing the Entitus could do to her, in case the plan failed, was maybe crushing her bones, which took annoyingly long to heal.

 

And despite what she might have said before, it was unrealistic to think that the Entitus could imprison billions of people here.

 

Life was simply too boring and the real world a mess.

 

**Juan had wanted to change that, but ... I saw how that ended. This world is already ... lost.**


	5. Chapter 5 : In the dark

It was an hour later when the remaining four Survivors finally came back from their respective rounds.

 

Freddy stayed in the back and watched the Top 12 Survivors converse with one another.

 

Apparently they had tried to convince some of the other Killer too, but that had failed.

 

Freddy hummed thoughfully.

 

She knew that not all of the Killers wanted to be here, so it was a surprise that they had not agreed. They had a better chance at escaping if they fought against the Entitus together.

 

"Having fun there?", a voice shook her out of her thoughts.

 

The Krueger looked up confused at the question.

 

"What?", she asked lamely and winced internally. **Way to sound like a Killer, Krueger.**

 

Quentin Smith stood before her, a passive expression on his face.

 

She was throw off by the fact that he could see her until she remembered that he was in a _Continual Dream State_.

 

"You seemed like you were really interested in watching the fire", he explained, "You know, like someone would be interested in watching a vines video or ..."

 

She raised an eyebrow as he kept on babbling until he winced and looked like he wanted to shoot himself.

 

"Shit, sorry, this is awkard", he cleared his throat and looked away, "Listen, I’m trying to form at least some kind of ... civilized alliance with you. I know how powerful you are and I don’t really get how you got yourself captured here in the first place, but right now you are our only chance at getting out of here and-"

 

She took pity on him and interrupted him, "I can’t let you out of the Continual Dream State, Quentin. _**You**_ have to wake up yourself. I’m not keeping you in here as a prisoner, _**you**_ are."

 

Quentin closed his mouth again and his eyes shot back to her.

 

At his shocked silence, she continued, "I already said that I’m going to stay as much civil with you as possible. I know not to take an alliance for granted, so you don’t have to waste your breath."

 

Quentin looked like he wanted to argue with her, but she did not really have the nerve for that right now, especially since _Fire up_ was still active, so she simply put him to sleep.

 

Quentin’s eyes glazed over and he fell backwards onto the slighty moist grass, snoring before he even hit the ground.

 

The other Survivors looked at him with confused expressions and some went to wake him up, while Freddy silently moved away, an amused smirk on her face. **Alright, that was a bit funny.**

 

Once all of the Top 12 Survivors (minus Quentin) were gathered together, Freddy went to them and pulled them all into the Dream World, hoping that they were finally ready to form a decent plan.

 

"Good, now that everyon’s here, we should talk about what we’re going to do next", Meg started, "So far, we have asked almost all of the Killers for help with no luck- well, expect for Freddy, of course. We also don’t even know what to do even _**if**_ they agreed, so we should probably make up a plan to take down the Entitus first."

 

"Why don’t you just talk to them? They’ll listen to you, right?", Ming butted in, staring at the Krueger.

 

Freddy rolled her eyes, "You seem to think that we’re all a big happy family. Need I remind you that we’re a bunch of Killers?"

 

It was quiet for a few seconds and Freddy could feel Feng Ming drilling holes into her head with her eyes.

 

"Well, I might have an idea", Freddy said then, ignoring the black haired teenager, "There is a ... gathering place of sorts, where the Killers can go to take a break or talk with each other. Anyway, there is a door there and I don’t really know where it leads, but its basically covered in ranks. It might hold some answers about the Entitus."

 

The Survivors exchanged uncertain looks.

 

"And how exactly would we get there?", Jake asked.

 

"I’ll take care of that. You only have to distract the other Killers long enough for me to break in without any interference", Freddy replied, already making up several back-up-plans in her mind.

 

"Hold on", Feng interjected, "You want us to be bait?"

 

Laurie, who stood next to her, rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed sigh, "We’re always bait, Ming. Stop being a drama queen and let us work to get out of here already."

 

The other female glared at the blonde but thankfully kept quiet.

 

"Uh, right", Jake spoke then, "that sounds like a plan. It’s also the only lead we got right now, so let’s get to work, right guys?"

 

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds. Of course, they did not trust the _Dream Demon_.

 

"I guess it’s all we can do at the moment", Dwiht said then and flashed the others an encouraging grin, "Come on, guys. This isn’t the most suicidal thing we’ve done so far. Look, we’ll split up into ten four-men-groups and occupy the other Killers for as long as possible, while Freddy investigates, alright? We all have to work together to get out of here."

 

That at least made the others agree and so they all started to form the required groups (although one group had to go in with only two people since there were only 38 Survivors left, thanks to Freddy) and gather enough items.

 

**It was time to strike back.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quentin is weird.


	6. Chapter 6 : You’re the best around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a filler, I promise.

The gathering place was quiet and empty when Freddy stepped through the portal.

 

Just to be certain, she reached out with her senses to make sure that she was fully alone.

 

She then approached the door that was nearly covered in dark ranks.

 

Freddy noted that they were nearly as powerful as the gate ranks and looked for any weak spots she could take advantage of.

 

There was not much she could do with her magic being weakend by the monitor on her arm, but she remembered a few spells Juan had taught her that did not draw power from her but rather from the environment.

 

She did not know if destroying the ranks would alert the Entitus, so she looked for a spot on the wall to phase through.

 

Once she was on the other side though, she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide as she stared at scene before her, former locked memories suddenly flashing through her mind.

 

"... Well, shit", she said.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, _**oh shit!**_ ", Jake yelled while leaping out of the way of Leatherface’s chainsaw, "I hope this is fucking worth it!"

 

Nea snickered from where she was watching the chase that had been going on for some time now and yelled, "Keep going, you’re doing great!"

 

Dwight bit at his nails from where he stood next to the Karlsson and asked nervously, "Shouldn’t we help him?"

 

Nea waved him off, swinging her _Purple Flashlight_ around, "Nah, he’ll be fine. Besides, we can still save him, if he goes down."

 

THey both went quiet when they heard Jake’s painful scream as the chainsaw grazed his back.

 

"Well", Nea said slowly, preparing to interfere, "He got this, right?"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"You do realise that he’s stalking us?"

 

"Uh huh."

 

"He’s already in _Tier 2_."

 

"Uh huh."

 

"He’ll come up here once he’s in _Tier 3_."

 

"Uh huh."

 

Claudette frowned at Bill, glacing down worriedly at _Michael Myers_ from their spot on the roof of a house.

 

"Shouldn’t we, like, run away?", she asked.

 

"Nuh huh", Bill grumbled, his cigarette between his lips, as he stood there with no worries at all, " _ **You**_ should run away. Wait for me at the shack. Have a _Medi-Kit_ ready."

 

Claudette did not really want to leave him behind, but the look he sent her made her leave pretty quickly.

 

She then paced around the shack, that seemed to be on every _Map_ , while waiting for the Overbeck.

 

The Morel flinched when said male came running into the wooden shack, his left side bleeding.

 

As she quickly made to tend to his wound, she realised that he was shaking, which only made her worry grow until she realised that it was because of suppressed laughter.

 

She watched in wonder as the man, who had alway seemed to stoic, began to laugh heartedly.

 

"I think", he managed to say between his fits of laughter, "He hates me now."

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"You think you’re scary, huh?", Laurie taunted from her spot on the roof of the giant red barn, "Well, why don’t you try getting up here with that stupid chainsaw of yours, you big bag of dirt?"

 

Feng Ming gave herself a facepalm as _The Hillbilly_ looked up at her fellow Survivor, probably wondering how she got up there in the first place.

 

"I’m surrounded by idiots", she muttered.

 

The black haired teen then yelped when the Killer suddenly turned around and went straight for her and she quickly ran in the opposite direction.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Uh, are you sure about this?", the younger Survivor asked cautiously, "I don’t think this is going to end well."

 

Ace showed the teen a lazy grin, "I’ll take my chancess, kid", and let himself fall from the ledge right onto _The Huntress_ ’ head, startling her into throwing one of her hatchets and shouting in surprise.

 

The other Survivor, named Greg, could only watch the older male with his mouth wide open.

 

"These guys are insane", he whispered.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Excuse me", Meg called out to _The Doctor_ , "I’m here for my appointment with the doctor!"

 

" _Ohhh_ , right on time, miss", the Killer laughed maniacally.

 

She waited until he was close enough before turning around and sprinting in the opposite direction, while dodging his _Shock Therapy_.

 

The young female made sure to jump a few times while running so that The Doctor did not get suspicious when she jumped over the true obstacle.

 

A strangled cry and a loud thud behind her made her stop and turn around to finde the Killer sprawled out on the ground, tangled in a bunch of ropes.

 

She let out a barely suppressed chuckle and gave David and Quentin, who had prepared the tripwire, a big thumbs up.

 

"Mission accomplished!"


	7. Chapter 7 : Look down

After the Survivors had occupied the Killers for a good couple of hours, they returned to their _Safe Haven_ , all of them exhausted, a few injured and two casualties.

 

Freddy was already there waiting for them, her arms crossed and her pale eyes glaring into the campfire.

 

"You don’t look like good news", Ace called out jokingly, as the Survivors gathered around the raging fire.

 

"Please tell me this wasn’t for nothing", Jake panted and let himself fall onto the soft grass in exhaustion.

 

"... It wasn’t for nothing", Freddy answered and frowned afterwards.

 

The Survivors noted that her entire demeanor was different from before, but they could not figure out how.

 

"Would you spit it out already", Ming snapped and froze in fear as Freddy’s eyes shot to her, her glare ice cold as her eyes seemed to flicker red.

 

"Stop bitching or I’ll trap you in a never-ending nightmare", the older female threatened calmy, her voice low.

 

Ming could have slapped herself for ever thinking that the other would not kill her. There was so much worse that the Nightmare could do to her.

 

"Alright, alright, everyone calm down", Quentin cut in, stepping between the two woman, not really fazed by Freddy’s obvious bad mood, "Freddy, why don’t you just tell us what you found out?"

 

The Krueger turned back to the fire and said flatly, "We’re not on earth."

 

It was silent for a few seconds.

 

"What do you mean?", Claudette asked, her voice small.

 

Freddy could feel the gaze of every 35 Survivors on her.

 

"I thought ... that we were in some kind of seperate dimension that the Entitus controlled, like my Dream World, but ... I was wrong", she said, "We’re on a whole different planet ... It’s a world designed to look like ours. It’s meant to be some kind of experiment and obviously we are the test subjects. The ones that brought us here are watching us through the hole in the sky, which you thought to be the moon. It’s safe to assume that they know about everything, since it’s always nighttime here. Everyone still following?"

 

The Survivors looked at her like she had just grown a second head.

 

"Are you ... _**are you serious?**_ ", Dwight managed to ask.

 

"Do I look like I’m not?", Freddy asked back.

 

"Wait, hold on", Meg interjected, "Are you saying that we’ve been, what, abducted by aliens?"

 

Freddy nodded wordlessly.

 

A sudden hysterical laugh shook everyone out of their throughts.

 

Nea held her stomach as she nearly toppled over, tears running down her face.

 

The atmosphere grew even more tense when almost everyone instantly began to talk at once, some fearful and some disbelieving.

 

" _ **Everyone, calm down**_ ", it was Detective Tapp who gave the loud command, his voice holding a great amount of authority not surprising in his line of work, "We still don’t know all the details and even if we did, we have a better chance at escaping if everyone _**just calmed the fuck down.**_ "

 

The reaction was instant, as everything grew silent again.

 

"Before you ask, no I don’t know why the chose us or what they’re actually planning", Freddy continued, "And there’s more. The Entitus, **_that thing_** , is not the head of this operation. It’s just the executor. The ones in control are a group of aliens, of course."

 

Bill spoke up, "Your tone makes it obvious that you’ve already met them."

 

Freddy sighed, "Yeah, I know them. I didn’t until I went through the door, that’s when the memories, that they had taken from me, returned."

 

The older male took a step forward, his expression grim, "Who are they?"

 

Freddy looked back to the fire, her face unreadable, "They’re called ... _**The Devs** **.**_ "

 

"The Devs? What are they supposed to be?", Quentin asked, a frown on his face.

 

"That’s just what their kind is called. They are very powerful and badically in control of everything in their facility. If there’s anything that’s certain about them, then it’s their cruelty and the indifference towards other races", Freddy answered.

 

"And how do you know about them? Or all of this, for that matter?", Meg asked suspiciously, having calmed herself, "And if they can see and hear everything, then why haven’t they tried to stop us?"

 

 **They sure have a lot of questions** , Freddy thought annoyed.

 

"Well, originally I was sent here by-", however before she could end her sentence, a sudden alarm rang through the Safe Haven.

 

The sky burned red as the ’moon’ turned cimson.

 

The earth began to shake as the high walls around them began to crumble.

 

They all stumbled away from the campfire in shock as the flames raged high into the burning sky.

 

There was a strange metalic sound before a portal seemed to form in the flames.

 

" **Warning. This area is being cleared. Please proceed to the next stage** ", a female voice seemed to echo from around them.

 

Freddy narrowed her eyes, knowing what the next stage was.

 

She made a quick decision when she saw the fearful faces of the Survivors, figuring that a lower number would be more beneficial for them, before letting her magic explode outwards, throwing everyone into the portal as their Safe Haven fell apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That cliffhanger tho.


	8. Chapter 8 : Great Divide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Title suggests that the author doesn’t even care anymore.)
> 
> Also, suprise character in this chapter!

The sky above was grey and cloudy when they all opened their eyes at the very same moment.

 

It was a stark contrats to how the sky had looked at their Safe Haven just moments ago, clear and dark.

 

Jake groaned and sat up.

 

"Everyone okay?", he called out, feeling a dull pain at the back of his head.

 

He had most likely hit his head when they fell through the portal.

 

"Oh goddamnit, I’m not doing that again", Ace groaned.

 

"Same here", Nea replied.

 

The other Survivors grunted in agreement.

 

"Uh, guys", Quentin stammered, "Why are we only 20 people?"

 

That prompted the others to look around too.

 

Since they were on an open field with only a few trees and a forest in the distance, they had a clear view of their surroundings and none of the other 18 Survivors were anywhere near them.

 

"They got through, right?", Claudette asked worriedly.

 

"Of course, we just got split up", Meg replied reassuringly, "they probably ended up somewhere else. I mean, Freddy’s not here with us, so she’s probably with them."

 

Although those words were supposed to calm everyone down, some could not help but feel unsecure without their powerful ally around.

 

If they got sent to this new are, then surely the other Killers did too.

 

"Anyway", Dwight said loudly, drawing everyone’s attention to him, "We should probably not stay here out in the open. Let’s find a place to hide and plan our next move."

 

With the agreement of everyone, the 20 Survivors set out to look for a hideout, wary of the beings that lurked in the dark.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The wooden floor creaked beneath her careful steps as she moved around the house, her head hung low but her pale eyes watching every dark corner.

 

She did not bother hiding her presence.

 

She was not here to play games, after all.

 

The first floor proved to be empty so she took the creaking stairs to the second floor, where she was greeted by a long dark hallway.

 

The woman rolled her eyes at his cliché-horror-setting and moved towards the door at the far end of the hallway.

 

Everything was suspiciously quiet until she heard loud footsteps from below her.

 

She did not react however and continued moving towards the dark oak door.

 

Suddenly a high screeching sound filled the air as the door was ripped open by an unseen foce.

 

She came to an halt as a loudly screaming clown suddenly rushed towards her, his face a blur of horrifiying grimaces and yellow snake-like eyes.

 

The woman still did not react to his antics, her face a perfect image of indifference.

 

The clown abruptly halted right in front of her, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he tipped his head.

 

" **First, you break into my temporary home and then you don’t even bother looking scared when I try to welcome you** ", he complained, " **Rude!** "

 

Freddy rolled her eyes at him.

 

"I’m not here to humor you, Pennywise", she said, "I’m here because I need your help."

 

That drew the ancient being’s interest.

 

" **Oh?** ", he breathed, his golden eyes glinting with dark intrigue, " **What could** I **possibly do for** you **?** "

 

The Krueger turned her head to the side, her eyes never leaving him as a light smirk came to her burnt lips, " _We’re going hunting._ "


	9. Chapter 9 : Survival of the fittest

They had found an abandoned small house somewhere in the great field and set up a base there with the supplies they had found on the way.

 

The group of Survivors consisted of the Top 12 Survivors and some of the newer ones.

 

Naturally, Dwight had taken the position of the leader with some help of the others.

 

They had agreed on patrolling around the house in groups of four while the leaders came up with a plan.

 

They could not stay locked up in this house forever.

 

Eventually their supplies would run out and they still had to find the other group of Survivors and Freddy.

 

It had gotten darker when the patrolling group noticed a dark shape in the distance coming moving towards their temporary base.

 

One of them quickly informed the others who immediately gathered everyone together in the house with makeshift weapons as they all hid in dark corners and closets.

 

The house was quiet when the shape arrived at the front door.

 

Quentin held his breath when he heard the almost silent footsteps close to his hiding place, his hands gripping the pipe closer to his chest.

 

He froze in fear when he saw the dark figure stop infront of the small gap in the closet’s doors.

 

He allowed himself a small sigh of relief when it continued walking, his hand relaxing around his weapon.

 

That proved to be a mistake however because in the next second the closet door’s were ripped open and a hand gripped the front of his shirt.

 

Quentin yelped in suprise and fear as he was thrown to the floor with great force, pain blooming in his spine.

 

The male Survivor’s eyes shot up to his attacker’s face and he gulpled when he saw who it was.

 

Michael Myers raised his knife and lunged for him.

 

Quentin, having lost his pipe earlier, brought up his arms in self defense as he simultaneously heard someone call his name.

 

However, the espected pain of a knife tearing through his skin never came as a familiar pulse washed over everyone and Myers was suddenly impaled on five blades, his blood splattering everywhere.

 

Meg, who had been rushing forward to help her fellow Survivor, abruptly came to a halt, her eyes widening at the gruesome sight.

 

Myers fell forward and Quentin quickly crawled backwards to not get crushed under the Killer’s bulky body.

 

"Seriously, I can’t leave you alone for five minutes, can I?", Freddy remarked and flicked her fingers to get rid of the blood on the blades of her glove.

 

The Survivors shared a collective sigh of relief.

 

"I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it’s good to see you", Jake said, letting himself fall onto his backside.

 

"... Even I can’t believe you just said that", Freddy replied dryly.

 

She then crouched next to the other Killer and pushed his mask up a little bit, muttering a quiet "Ew", before grabbing his knife instead and tossing it to the Park.

 

"Here, you’ll need it", she said.

 

Jake hurried to catch the giant knife without cutting himself and looked down at it with uncertainty, "For what?"

 

Freddy huffed, "For cutting vegetables. What do you think, genius? This is not just a survival game anymore. If you want to live, you have to kill."

 

She rolled her eyes when the Park did not lift his eyes from the blade.

 

"But ... why give it to me?", he asked.

 

"Well, I’m certainly not going to give it to Mr. Smith here. We both know that Quentin will probably somehow manage to kill himself with it", she replied dryly.

 

"Hey", Quentin butted in offended.

 

"H-how can you be so calm about this? About, about any of this?", Claudette asked, her eyes wide with fear and her breathing quickened.

 

Meg frowned beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 

 **Oh great, another breakdown, just can’t get enough of these** , the Krueger thought and mentally prepared herself for the drama.

 

"Ever since we got here we had to hide and go up against terrifying Killers who were out to get us and we already lost so many friends, so many innocent people ...", the Morel continued, her voice getting louder with every word, "I mean, what the fuck is wrong with you? You were one of them, you hunted us, killed us and you’re so fucking calm about this. Aren’t you still _**human**_ -"

 

" _ **I think**_ , I’m past that aspiration point, thanks", Freddy interrupted the other coldy, "And I do not have to explain myself to you. You knew what I do before you came to me for help, so you really have no right to sue me for anything, considering that right now, _**you**_ need _**my**_ help. What were you expecting? Sunshine and rainbows? Maybe a little apology-card from the Devs? Well, grow up princess. This is your reality. Of course, if you don’t want to deal with this anymore, I would be happy to put you out of your misery."

 

Tense silence stretched between the Survivors and the Killer.

 

No one knew what to reply.

 

Freddy rolled her eyes at the Morel’s sudden quietness.

 

"Thought so", the Krueger said, "Anyway, we should first get rid of the body. It’s starting to stink."


	10. Chapter 10 : Don’t fear the reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ... might be a filler ...

The atmosphere was still tense after a few hours.

 

The sun was just starting to set, painting the dull landscape red.

 

The Survivors had tried to get a bit of sleep while Freddy secured the area, but no on could really get an eye closed.

 

One of the younger Survivors, a 14 year old boy named Scott, was sitting in a corner by himself, curled up into a ball.

 

He was hugging his knees to his chest and quietly sniffling.

 

Thoughts of his home filled his mind and he felt like he was going to cry.

 

Scott looked up startled when an older girl walked up in front of him.

 

Her hands were placed on her hips and there was a scowl on her face.

 

"What are you crying about, whimp?", she challenged him, "You’re pissing me off and it’s annoying. Stop being a pussy! You’re a boy and boys aren’t supposed to-"

 

The girl was cut off abruptly when a hand suddenly shot forward and pressed over her mouth, holding her up against the wall a few inches above the ground.

 

"Hi", Freddy said cheerfully, "Do you mind if I cut in?"

 

She was not looking at the struggeling teenager but at the younger boy, who had jumped to his feet just like a few others when she appeared.

 

Scott was staring at her with wide fearful eyes, fearing for his life.

 

"So. You’re scared", she began and he immediately shook his head in response.

 

Freddy raised an eyebrow at him and he began to fidget under her instense gaze.

 

"That’s okay", she said, surprising him and everyone else, "It’s okay to be scared and it’s okay to cry, if you can’t help it. We _**are**_ in a dangerous situation and there is a chance that we might not make it back home. And because of that, it’s important that you understand the situation you’re in. That’s called a reaction and if your reaction is to cry, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter. What _**does**_ matter, is the action you choose to take afterwards. An it’s you who decides what you do now. Not your parents, not me and most importantly, not this bitch over here. Okay?"

 

Scott looked at her with wonder, his tears long dry.

 

Surprisingly, her words gave him a strange kind of comfort and he nodded, already feeling a lot better than before.

 

Freddy gave him a cheeful smile, before turning back to the struggeling teenager in her hand, her expression turning cold.

 

"Stop moving", Freddy said lowly and the other female found her limbs obeying her against her will, "What a typical human being you are. So weak, so narrowminded and so very much disgusting. Always stating your opinion where it’s not needed. Now, _**you**_ piss _**me**_ off. If I hear even on more squeak from you, I _**will**_ kill you. Because, after all, it is _**you**_ who needs _**me**_ and not the other way around. Don’t make yourself more important than you are. Got it? Good."

 

She let the trembling girl fall to the ground with that and turned towards the front door, while she was gasping for breath at her feet.

 

"Now prepare yourselves. We’re getting visitors."


	11. Chapter 11 : This is a man’s world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a filler.

The Top 12 Survivors were gathered upstairs in a spare room.

 

They had come together to plan their next move and think of way to get back to their own planet.

 

So far, it was not going so well.

 

"I just mean, we don’t even know if she’s telling the truth! I mean, come on, aliens? Another planet? What are we, fictional characters in some fictional story? This is just ridiculous", Ming ranted.

 

"No, it actually makes sense", argued Laurie, "It would explain, why no one came to rescue us yet. I mean, so many people get missing and no one notices? _**That**_ is ridiculous. The only explanation would be that we’re in a place where they can’t reach us!"

 

Quentin agreed, "Yeah, and we all saw the Entitus, right? That’s definitely not human."

 

Feng Ming still looked unconvinced but she did not argue back.

 

"Laurie and Quentin are right. We have to acknowledge the situation we’re in", Jake said, "But Ming is right too. We can’t trust Freddy fully. After all, she killed so many of us and if she ever thinks that we’re slowing her down, we’re probably done for."

 

Quentin abruptly opened his mouth, but hesitated.

 

Should he tell them? He hoped that Freddy would not be mad at him for this.

 

"Guys, I ... I gotta tell you something", he said and drew everyone’s attention to him, "Freddy’s not ... she uh ... actually ..."

 

Dwight rolled his eyes next to him, "Spit it out, Quen."

 

Quentin swallowed.

 

"She saved my life. Everyone’s life, back at home", he said and several eyebrows went up, "Back at Elm Street ... there was a monster and that monster was killing my friends one by one. He- it was going to get me too, but Freddy ... she killed it before it could and saved me and my friends ... and she didn’t _**have to**_."

 

It was quiet after Quentin’s revelation.

 

"Fine, let’s assume she _**does**_ have a heart and that she _**will**_ help us get home safely", Nea said then, "We still know jackshit about our situation here. What exactly is Stage 2? Simple. Given the setting, it’s probably The Hunger Games 2.0, where we have to kill the Killers in order to survive. Not a problem, right? Right. How to get out of here? Let’s say that Freddy has a plan since she seems to know what she’s doing. So, I have a question here for you. _**Why. Is. She. Not. Here?**_ "

 

The young Karlsson gave her comrades a stern look, clearly fed up with how they had been arguing in the past hour without getting anywhere.

 

"Nea is right", David spoke up then, "We have better chances at escaping if we work together. You all said it before, didn’t you?"

 

Some nodded in agreement.

 

However, before they could continue the discussion, another Survivor came rushing into the room.

 

"We have a problem", he panted, "There’s more of ’em!"


	12. Chapter 12 : Meet me on the battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today, because there will be none next friday since I’m getting my wisdom teeth removed then.

The Survivors were clearly panicking when the Top 12 went downstairs.

 

Some where pacing restlessly and others stood still, frozen in fear.

 

"Where’s Freddy?", Meg asked into the room.

 

"Here", came a voice from behind her.

 

THe Thomas turned around as the Killer went past her, her footsteps not making any sound.

 

The whole room went quiet, looking at the Krueger with a strange respect in their eyes, that confused the Top 12 Survivors.

 

"It’s _The Nurse_ and _The Hag_ ", she informed them and some gasped in fear, "They’re going to be here in about two and a half hours. Hiding is impossible in such a short amount of time and unnecessary. We’re going to have to fight."

 

Some shifted uneasy.

 

Freddy rolled her eyes, "That means that all of you have to find a weapon, _**now**_."

 

That made the Survivors scurry off and the Krueger sighed in annoyance.

 

However, one of them stood still.

 

Jake looked down at Myer’s knife in his hand.

 

Could he really kill someone with this? Did Freddy really trust him with this?

 

"Jake? You okay?", Nea asked him when he did not move.

 

The Park looked up from the blade, uncertainty in his eyes, "Yeah, I’m fine. Just ... thinking."

 

She raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Well, don’t overdo it or your brain might shut down", she joked with a serious tone.

 

Jake huffed and rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his lips, "I’ll have you know that I’m perfectly capable of thinking without hurting myself. Thanks for the concern, though."

 

Nea laughed, "If you say so, Mr. Mechanical Engineer."

 

The Karlsson turned around with that and Jake followed her stuttering, "Hey, it’s true! I _**do**_ have a masters in ME!"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

 

"I wouldn’t pick that one", Dwight remarked and Quentin threw the thin pipe away with a roll of his eyes, "Oh, that one doesn’t look so good either ... Woah, are you sure about that one? ... Uh, Quen, not to be picky but that board doesn’t look very sturdy."

 

The Fairfield snickered when Quentin gave an annoyed sigh and glared at him.

 

"How about, instead of complaining about my choiches, you actually help me pick one out?", the Smith said.

 

The other gave him a mocking look of shock, "And rob you of the pleasure of roaming around in trash? I would never!"

 

Quentin sighed exasperately, but perked up when he saw David approach them.

 

"Are you two seriously joking around, right now?", the King asked.

 

"I’m not joking, Dwight is", Quentin argued.

 

"Hey, it’s either joking around or cowering in fear", Dwight defended when David gave him a look, "Which one do you prefere?"

 

"Just ... get ready", the King sighed.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Meg readied the baseball bat that she had found earlier and looked out of the window to catch sight of either The Nurse or The Hag.

 

Both of them were very powerful and she just hoped that their difference in numbers would decide the outcome of this battle.

 

"You seem very tense", came a voice from behind her, making the Thomas jump in surprise.

 

Claudette came to stand next to her and looked out of the window too.

 

"Yeah, well", Meg said, "It’s not exactly the right situation to relax."

 

The Morel chuckled, "Obviously. But still ... somehow I’m not really scared. I don’t know why ... Maybe, because we’re all working together right now?"

 

The other female looked at her friend from the corner of her eyes, an unreadable emotion in them.

 

"Wish I could be as optimistic as you", she commented and looked back out of the window, "But I just think that we only have more to lose like this."

 

Claudette did not reply at first, "I guess, there are two kinds of people"

 

She smiled sheepishly at the blanc look Meg gave her for the terrible meme.

 

When Meg looked back out of the window, her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

 

"They’re here."

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13 : Fires of war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s dramatic.

The Survivors had built up several barricades and obstacles for the two hostile Killers.

 

Almost everyone was armed with make-shift weapons and armor, that they had made out of the trash that lay in and around the house.

 

It was quiet and no one dared to make a sound.

 

Suddenly a familiar screeching filled the air and the Nurse came rushing towards their base, the Hag right somehow keeping up with her.

 

The Survivors that were scattered around the house tensed and readied themselves for combat when the two Killer suddenly crashed into and invisible wall and were flung back.

 

Several jaws fell open as the two females screamed in surprise and some tried to hold back their laughter at the sight.

 

The fearful mood now lifted, the Survivors charged forward with battle cries.

 

"Clever", Bill remarked to Freddy as he watched his comrades, not as scared as before.

 

The Krueger gave him a dry smile in response and let the force field around the house fall, allowing the Survivors to attack the Killers.

 

They circled the Nurse and the Hag and swung at them with their pipes and sticks.

 

The ones at the front had shields with which they covered their comrades.

 

Freddy and a few others were back at the house, watching the fight and prepared to provide backup, if needed.

 

But the others were relentless in their hits and were able to deal a lot of damage to the Killers, who barely had time to react.

 

"This must be the reason why we were only alowed to go up against the Killers in groups of four", Detective Tapp remarked from his place on the small stairs that led to the house terrace, "Together we are too strong, I guess."

 

The other Survivors gave some agreement but Freddy stayed silent, her eyes fixed on the scene as she felt the Hag gather quite a lot of magical energy.

 

She did not recognise the spell the other witch was trying to cast but with the amount of energy it needed, it had to be a powerful one.

 

The Krueger sighed and pushed herself off the wall and walked towards the fight, ignoring the other Survivors as they stood up in alarm.

 

She quickly cast the same spell that she had casted at the end of the first stage, after she had pulled the other Killers into the Dream World, alerting them to her presence.

 

She was just in time too since a powerful blast came from the Hag in the next moment and the Survivors were flung backwards.

 

The Backup-Survivors could only watch in horror as some of their comrade’s bodys seemed to shatter upon contact with the ground and others crashed into the earth.

 

Freddy contemplated casting a quick healing spell, when suddenly the Nurse shot forward, her hand wrapping around her throat, and into the house where she pushed her into a wall, which cracked under the sudden force.

 

A wave of dizzyness hit her as she was suddenly forced out of the Dream World by the Hag, who appeared at their side.

 

The Krueger attempted to slice into the Nurse but the Hag caught both her hands and broke her wrists in a quick snap.

 

Freddy surpressed a wince and glared at the other Killers.

 

**Okay, that hurt a little.**

 

"Not so confident outside of your Dream World now, are you?", the Nurse taunted her with her shrill voice.

 

The Krueger rolled her eyes.

 

**Seriously, what is it with people always pulling me out of the Dream World?!**

 

"Look at you", the other continued, "So weak when you don’t have your Dreams to hide in. _**Pathetic.**_ "

 

Freddy felt her anger rise at being underestimated and she closed her eyes, feeling out for the Survivors who were all outside, tending to their wounded.

 

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, which were burning red.

 

" _ **Wrong**_ ", she growled and the temperature rose in the room, " _ **I’m more dangerous outside of the Dream World.**_ "

 

With that, her magic exploded outwards in the form of flames and embers, covering everything and burning the building down.


	14. Chapter 14 : Light ’em up (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for being late, guys ... O__O  
> I was just very tired yesterday when I finally got home and actually forgot that it was friday xD

It did not take long for chaos to ensue.

 

The uninjured Survivors were trying to help their injured comrades but most of the ones who had been hit by the blast had either shattered upon impact with the ground or were on the brink of death.

 

Claudette led the medical team and together they tried to save as many as they could, but there was only so much they could do with their limited resources.

 

The Morel used her perk _Bound_ to find the Survivors that were buried under debris and gave instructions to the others.

 

However, she almost felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed that Meg, the one person who had been able to comfort her in all of this, was lying on the ground motionless.

 

She quickly rushed to her friend’s aid and quickly analysed the damage while applying first aid.

 

Thankfully, the Thomas was just unconcious.

 

Claudette breathed a sigh of relief and gave her friend over to the care of the other healers.

 

She then resumed looking for Survivors until she saw it.

 

Nea had been one of the ones who had been hit by the blast, though with far less injuries.

 

She refused the medical treatment for now since there were others who needed it more than her.

 

She could handle a few bruises.

 

What she could not handle was the sight of Jake Park lying a few feet away from her.

 

The Karlsson was at his side before she had even registered her feet moving.

 

The Park’s breathing was ragged and his expression painful.

 

"Jake? Jake, hey look at me", Nea urged and put his head on her lap before turning to the others, "Hey, we need help here!"

 

"N-nea", came a broken voice from below and her eyes immediately snapped to him, "That doesn’t feel good ..."

 

He broke of in a wet cough, blood running from his mouth and she shushed him, her heart beating erraticaly in her chest.

 

Why did her vision blur that much?

 

"No, _**no**_ , you’re not doing this, okay? You’re not _**dying**_!", the Karlsson trembled, her voice shaking.

 

She then turned back to Claudette, who stood nearby, her shoulders slouched, "Well, what are you waiting for? Help him!"

 

Claudette only shook her head, "Nea ... look."

 

The Karlsson felt hot anger shoot through her as she turned back to Jake only to freeze.

 

There was a pipe sticking out of his stomach, not doing anything to stop the steady flow of blood.

 

A weak sound left her throat.

 

"Ne-, i’s o-kay", Jake struggled to say, "You gotta- pull it together .. It’s not- ... over yet."

 

Nea barely registered the hand on her shoulder when Jake’s eyes slipped close, his body stilling as the life left it and his body turning to dust in her arms.

 

She did not react, her eyes wide as tears finally fell from her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me xD


	15. Chapter 15 : Light ’em up (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, there will be an update every saturday.

Feng Ming hissed in pain as she pulled the shards out of her forearm.

 

Who had even brought a vase to the fight?

 

"Hey, you need help with that?", a voice came from her left.

 

Ming raised her head and glared at Quentin, "No, thanks."

 

She then resumed attending to her wounds with a medi-kit.

 

It was quiet for a few seconds.

 

The Feng sighed in annoyance as Quentin did not move from his spot.

 

She looked up to find him staring at her forearm with his lips pressed together in a tight line.

 

"What?", she snapped.

 

"I’m just ... trying not to say something that you might find offensive", he answered and Ming raised an eyebrow at him, "... You still have a lot of shards in you skin. Aaaand you won’t really get to the ones at the back ... Let me do it for you. It would be faster- not that you’re not good at it or something and I’ll be careful too. Not that you need that, of course, you’re .. strong."

 

Quentin stopped talking when he noticed that she looked at him with surprise on her face.

 

There was an awkard silence for a few seconds.

 

"RIght", he cleared his throat and turned around, "I should, uh, go, yeah ..."

 

The Smith mentally slapped himself and began to walk away, wanting to just never open his mouth again.

 

However, a quiet "Wait" from behind him made him stop and turn back.

 

Ming was not looking at him but she was holding out her arm to him, a silent permission.

 

Quentin felt a relieved smile pull at his lips as he sat down next to her and began to carefully remove the shards from her arm.

 

They did not talk.

 

Bill, Dwight and a few of the other Survivors were in charge of putting all the corpses of their fallen comrades next to each other.

 

At least, that was what they were going to do until suddenly all the corpses turned into dust at the same time.

 

"What the-", Dwight began to exclaim only to be cut off by Bill.

 

"Language", the older man said and then, "But goddam. What the hell is this?"

 

"They’re all disappearing, but why?", a female Survivor asked.

 

"Must be because they did not die instantly like some of the others", Detective Tapp concluded, his voice low, "But shit. All it took was a shockwave and we’re half our numbers down already. How are we supposed to go up against the other Killers like this?"

 

There was a tense silence after that.

 

It was broken by the sound of an explosion.

 

All eyes instantly turned to the house as flames covered it completely.

 

There was no sign of any of the Killers.


	16. Chapter 16 : Hold on just a little while longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David being out of character, because someone did not read his biography before writing this part.

The Survivors did not know what to do after Freddy had disappeared.

 

The house was still on fire but most of their stuff was outside anyway, so they packed up and left to look for a new place to hide in.

 

Dwight took the lead since during one of his scouts he had discovered a temple-like building on top of a mountain.

 

There had also been some lights burning there so they hoped to find the other Survivors there.

 

Climbing up the mountain proved to be very difficult and exhausting since the temperature was cold and it was snowing heavily.

 

Everyone was sweaty and exhausted by the time they reached the top.

 

"Come on, guys", Dwight encouraged, "We’re almost there."

 

He got tired groans in response and winced sympathetically.

 

He let the others catch their breaths and went up to the giant doors of the big building made out of some kind of dark wood and light stone.

 

The Fairfield knocked on the doors a few times and waited for someone to open them.

 

However, even after a few more knocks and a couple of minutes the doors stayed closed, so Dwight grabbed one of the big metal handles and tried to push them open.

 

But they were too heavy for him so he turned around, "Dave, Quen, come an help me get this thing open!"

 

With the help of the other two males, the Fairfield managed to push the doors open and step inside the temple.

 

It was warm inside, so the three quickly ushered the others inside before closing the doors.

 

There were several lit fireplaces and torches scattered around the big room which was supported by red round pillars.

 

There were a couple of sliding doors and stairs leading both upstairs and downstairs.

 

"I guess we should split up into groups and explore the area, right?", Dwight suggested.

 

Nea immediately shook her head, her eyes downcast, "I’m staying here."

 

Some of the others agreed with the Karlsson, as they were also exhausted from the long hike, while the other 9 split up into three groups to go exploring their potentually new base.

 

Nea sat down on some stairs and absent-mindedly began to trace the patterns on the floor with her fingertip.

 

They should have been more careful. How had they been so careless in the first place? Was it because of Freddy? Because she made it look so easy to go up against these monster? But she was one of them, right? If only they had- no.

 

Nea shook her head and out of her thoughts.

 

It was not their fault. It was the Devs’ fault and they were going to pay for that.

 

She did not look up when David came to sit next to her.

 

"Nea ...", he begann, "I’m sorry. That you have to go through this, I mean. A lot of us lost a lot today and we’re not getting it back. This is ... unreal."

 

Nea muttered a quiet "Yeah." in response.

 

David looked at her in silence for a few seconds, his face unreadable.

 

"Nea, I know that you and Jake were close. You’re grieving and it’s hard. I’ve been there. And I, no, all of us are here for you. And I’m sorry, but this is not the time to close in on yourself", he said then, "The Devs did this to us. So let’s give ’em hell, okay? It’s not over yet."

 

Nea’s breath hitched as he repeated what Jake had said with his last breaths.

 

"I know", she said finally, "I just need some time to get used to ... him not being here anymore. And don’t worry. The Devs _**will**_ pay."

 

David nodded in response before standing up.

 

"Besides", he added, "Knowing Jake, he’s probably in some mechanical heaven where he’s sabotaging hooks or something."

 

Nea could not help but huff in agreement, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

 

God, she was such a crybaby right now.

 

Still she smiled a little, "Thanks, Dave."

 

"Anytime."


	17. Chapter 17 : The things we lost in the fire

The first group consisted of Dwight, Quentin and David.

 

The trio explored the east part of the building.

 

Aftera while of walking through long hallways and opening countless doors, they deduced that this must be the living area since there were a lot of rooms with comfortable-looking beds in them.

 

"This is unbelievable, right?", Quentin remarked and let himself fall onto one of the beds, "At the beginning we only had a campfire and grass. We had to go and put our lives in danger every day, over and over again. And now we’re here. Where we have the chance to finally strike back and we even found a place like this. You could fit an entire country in here! It’s strange, but I barely remember my life before this. Going to school, hanging out with my friends. My biggest problem were my grades."

 

He broke off as he thought back to home.

 

How much time had passed? How were his parents? They had to be worried sick by now.

 

Dwight sat down on the bed next to him.

 

"It’s all nuts", he said, "but it’s our life now. We only have one chance. If we want to get back home, then we have to fight. Somehow, I have a feeling that everything’s going to be alright."

 

Quentin looked up at Dwight and gave a weak shrug.

 

Dwight raised an eyebrow at him and turned to David, who was rummaging in some drawers, "Dave, Quen’s being uncharacteristically depressive."

 

The King looked up with a mockingly worried look on his face, "Quen, you alright? Should I call Claudette?"

 

He dodged a pillow aimed at his head and laughed at Quentin’s annoyed look.

 

"Har har, you guys are so funny", the Smith huffed.

 

Both David and Dwight gave him shit-wating grins before bombing him with tons of pillows, thus ensuing a ~~manly~~ pillow fight.

 

The second group consisted of Meg, Claudette and another Survivor named Jerry.

 

They had taken the stairs to the basement.

 

Later they would also check upstairs.

 

They found that the basement was big and dark.

 

There was no light source there so they had taken some torches with them.

 

There were quite a few cells with chains and such down there but otherwise nothing else so they went back up to explore the upper floor.

 

That was when they found something shocking.

 

Something that could be the key to getting back to their planet.

 

A spaceship. (A/N: Lol, I first typed ’spaceshit’ and I’m dying)

 

The third group consisted of Bill, Detective Tapp and a younger Survivor called Greg.

 

Greg was very quiet and shy, while they explored the west part of the building, intimidated by the legendary William Overbeck and a real police officer.

 

The three found a large bathing area, some bedrooms and a big kitchen in medieval style.

 

"Great, at least we’ll have more food than berries and mushrooms", Bill remarked when he saw the frozen supply of food in a seperate room, "Don’t make me cook though, unless you want food poisoning."

 

Detective Tapp muttered an agreement.

 

Greg opened his mouth uncertainly, "I can cook, sir."

 

Two pairs of eyes locked on the young Survivor who fidgeted under the sudden attention.

 

"I mean, not _**that**_ well, but uh ... decent?", he stammered, "At least you won’t get food poisoning from it- no offense, sirs."

 

Bill and Tapp shared a look.

 

"Boy, you gotta grow some balls", Bill grumbled, "But it’s a good thing that you can cook."

 

Tapp nodded agreeingly, "Yeah, and you should start cooking now. You have a lot of mouths to feed."


	18. Chapter 18 : Feel the light

Meg’s eyes widened in astonishment as she stepped closer to the giant spaceship that stood on the centre of the room.

 

Above it there was a bigger hole in the roof through which snow made its way inside.

 

"That’s a ... spaceship", Claudette managed to say, "A spaceship. Here. Just like that."

 

"Does it even work?", Jerry asked, "Let’s not get too excited. We’ll have to first find out."

 

Meg breathed out heavily.

 

They started inspecting the aircraft and found a detachable staircase that led to the door on the side of it.

 

However, no matter how much they pushed and pulled at it, the door would not bulge.

 

"Maybe we should first take a look at the engine", Jerry said, "I’m a big science-fiction fan, so this should be easy."

 

Finding the engine was easier than opening the door.

 

The girls watched in anticipation as Jerry examined the engine with a concentrated look on his face.

 

"I’m not a 100% sure, but it kinda looks like the engine of an electric car", he said, "Which means that we’re gonna need batteries since this one is ... well, broken."

 

He tossed the crushed big batterie aside and hopped down from the top of the ship.

 

Meg and Claudette shared a look.

 

"And where do we find batteries for a giant spaceship?", Meg asked.

 

Jerry shrugged in response, "Well, in games, the needed components would be scattered across the building and you’d have to go find them ..."

 

He drifted off as Meg gave him a blank stare, "... But of course, this is not a game."

 

Claudette stifled a laugh and coughed, "Maybe we should first tell the others what we found. Then we can find a solution together."

 

The trio went back downstairs to the main hall.

 

They were the first group to arrive back there so they had to wait for the others.

 

It was a couple of minutes later when the other two groups arrived, telling them about their finds.

 

"A fully stocked kitchen in the west part. Greg is already cooking something. Who can, goes and helps him", Bill said gruffly.

 

"There’s also a bathing area, which we can use", Tapp added.

 

"We found some bedrooms with lots of clothing in the east wing", David informed them.

 

"Bet we have the best find?", Claudette teased and got interested glances, " _ **A spaceship.**_ "

 

Several eyes went wide.

 

"Seriously?", Quentin asked excited.

 

"Yeah", Meg answered, "But it has no power."

 

Hopeful looks weakened at that.

 

"We’re gonna have to find something to power the engine with", Jerry added, "Does anyone have any ideas?"

 

The Survivors shared thoughtful looks.

 

"Uh well", one of them spoke up, "During one of my scouts, I found a field of electric power stations in the south. Maybe that could help?"

 

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. There might be batteries there", Meg replied, "Great, then it’s decided. We’re gonna form a group that will go and take a look at it. Let’s hope that we find something useful there."

 

"Then we shoudl decide the group now, right?", Dwight said and got enthusiastic nods in response.

 

However, before anyone could say something, black smoke suddenly rose up from one of the fire places.

 

It gathered in the ground and grew until they could make out a familiar figure that stepped out of it.


	19. Chapter 19 : Make your choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being late, I had a lot to do yesterday and didn’t have time to type the chapter -.-.  
> It’s a short one too.  
> But I’m happy to tell you that I’m currently writing the last few chapters of The Nightmare And The Escape, so this will definetly be finished in maybe 20 weeks (20 more chapters to go ^^). After that I’ll start writing The Nightmare And The Witches Banquet, which is the prequel to TNATE and tells the story of Freddy and a certain male witch ;).  
> So stay tuned :D.

Everyone watched in silent anticipation as the black cloud began to expand and grow.

 

Freddy stepped out of the smoke, her pale eyes scanning over the remaining 15 Survivors.

 

She took in the sunken shoulders, heavy with loss and wary but filled with determination.

 

The Krueger surpressed a sigh at the calm before the storm.

 

**Here it comes.**

 

As expected, the tense silence was broken by Nea who walked towards the female Killer with quickening steps.

 

Freddy said nothing as the Karlsson stopped in front of her, her grey eyes blazing as tears glistened in them.

 

"Bring him back", she said lowly, her breath hitching, "All of them. _**Bring them all back!**_ "

 

The Nightmare remained silent, her face unreadable as she considered the other.

 

Nea began to tremble with anger and grief, her hands forming fists.

 

"Well?", she exclaimed, "What are you waiting for? You can do it, right?"

 

David moved forward, his hand coming to lay on her shoulder, "Nea ..."

 

But the female shook it off, taking a step closer to the Killer.

 

"Aren’t you so high and mighty, huh?", she taunted her, her voice getting louder, "Fuck, this was all you plan _**so bring them back!**_ "

 

Freddy’s eyes were cold as Nea finally broke down in tears, falling to her knees.

 

David was at her side in an instant, trying to comfort her as the others watched in silent pity.

 

The Krueger felt several dark glares on her and saw just as many disappointed faces.

 

**Oh, for fuck’s sake.**

 

"One", she said loudly, her voice firm.

 

Confused glances met her unchanging eyes.

 

"What?", Nea asked weakly and looked up at the other female.

 

"I’ll bring back one. Make your choice", Freddy clarified.

 

The Survivors were taken back.

 

"Wait, seriously?", Dwight asked disbelievingly.

 

"Yes", came the simple answer.

 

The Survivors exchanged some glances.

 

Then they all began to talk at the same time, shouting names and asking questions.

 

Freddy felt her right eye twitch in annoyance.

 

" _ **Quiet**_ ", her voice echoed through the large hall, immediately silencing everyone.

 

"Don’t be stupid", Freddy said then, "It should be someone who is useful to our plans. Someone who would not slow us down."

 

"Someone like Jake", Dwight said after a long silence.

 

Freddy smirked slightly, "Yes, someone like Jake."

 

Some of the Survivors shook their heads.

 

"How", one of them asked, "How would you bring someone back from the dead? And why just one?"

 

Freddy rolled her eyes, "No one can bring back the dead, you idiots. And the answer is simple; Magic. Now if you’ll excuse, I have a Jake Park to get. Stay put."

 

The Nightmare disappeared in swirls of embers after that, leaving the Survivors alone once again.


	20. Chapter 20 : Call to arms (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter.

It had been decided that David, Ming, Ace, Tapp and Bill would go to the power station.

 

The group armed themselves with weapons and armor that they had found in an armory of some sort.

 

By the time that they were ready to go, Greg and the other Survivors who had volunteered to help the young cook, had prepared each of them something to eat on the way.

 

The scout that had found the field marked the location on an old map and the route he had taken.

 

With everything in place, the group set off to find a suitable power source.

 

Conversation was weak between the five completely different Survivors.

 

Bill did not talk that much anyway since he was more a man of actions.

 

David was feeling a little bored since he would usually team up with Dwight and Quentin who would always start to bicker at some point.

 

Ming did not really get along with any of the others ... or rather anyone for that matter. But it was not her fault that none of he others understood the pain of losing her own twin sister. She had _**felt**_ the pain when only one of the Survivors of Feng Lin’s group had returned. She would never forgive Freddy. Never. To her, her mood was justified.

 

Both Ace and Tapp honestly had no interest in socializing so they kept their distance from the others whenever they could.

 

Despite all this they all knew what was at stake here.

 

They had to find a battery for the spaceship, their only way home so far.

 

By the time that they arrived at the marked location, they were all exhausted.

 

The snowstorm had only gotten worse and they could barely see.

 

"We should split up and each search a power station. Us the guiding light of your maps to call the others once you find something", David shouted over the howling of the wind.

 

The group proceeded to split up with that.

 

Searching around the power stations, they mostly found broken tools and old wires.

 

It looked like most of the power sources had been removed by force.

 

Of course it was not going to be easy.

 

However there were still some huge batteries that they found, which looked like they were still working so they put them into their bags and met up at the meeting point.

 

"I found three", Ming said.

 

"I got two", Ace responded.

 

"Two", Tapp added curtly.

 

"I ... didn’t find any", David admitted.

 

"That makes 14 since I found seven", Bill concluded and received surprised looks, "What? I’m good at looting."

 

"Right", David said, "We shouldn’t stay out in the open like this any longer. Let’s go back for now and see if these fit into the spaceship."

 

However before they could take another step, they heard a distant humming. They all froze in their tracks and turned towards the nearby pine forest.

 

"It’s _**her**_ ", Ming breathed, "It’s the _Huntress_."

 

Her voice was thin but the snowstorm had died down quite a bit so they all heard her clearly.

 

"Shit", Ace cursed, "What do we do? Fight or flee?"

 

Bill set his jaw, "She’d only have to follow our footsteps in the snow. We can’t escape. We have to fight."

 

The others shared uncertain glances.

 

"Fine", Tapp sighed then, "Let’s take her down."


	21. Chapter 21 : Call to arms (Part 2)

For a while it was quiet in the open field.

 

The only sound was the hum of the Huntress’ lullaby.

 

The Survivors had scattered around the power station, all hidden and waiting for their cue.

 

It would not be easy to take the Huntress down but they could not just surround her and try to overpower her.

 

That had not worked before so they had to be more coordinated.

 

They did not have much time though so they could not prepare much.

 

The five Survivors just hoped that their plan would succeed.

 

They were relying too much on luck. after all.

 

David tensed when the Huntress finally came into view at the edge of the forest.

 

Axe in hand, she looked over the fields of power stations.

 

He was the closest to her so he held completely still, hidden behind a tall bush.

 

He readied the knives in his hands, preparing to throw them in case something went wrong.

 

The Huntress moved forward then, her steps calculated and her mouth showing a slight smirk.

 

Feng Ming tensed when she turned in her direction.

 

She actually felt her heart skip a beat when the Huntress’ hand slowly crept to the hatchets on her belt.

 

However a loud sound from the opposite direction had the Killer spinning around and throwing a hatchet.

 

Ming raised an eyebrow in surprise when Ace blocked the hatchet with the metal lid of a treash can.

 

The Huntress stopped dead in her tracks when the Visconti lowered the lid and gave her a lazy grin.

 

"Anny! Long time no see, how have you been doing, sweetcheeks?", Ace called, "I hope you’re not still mad at me for last time?"

 

It was with an angry growl that the female Killer dashed forward to him, already throwing more hatchets at the male Survivor.

 

Ming let out a relieved breath when the Visconti lured the Killer away and turned back to the task at hand.

 

She would have to hurry up now.

 

Ace ducked out of the way of flying hatchets and jumped over obstacles lying on the ground, of which he was sure that they had not been there before.

 

"David, you done yet?", he called out to the other whil approaching his hideout, the Killer hot on his heels.

 

The Kings head popped up from behind a generator.

 

"Not yet", he scowled, "Keep running."

 

Ace let the cigarette fall from his lips and breathed out the last of the bitter smoke before abruptly turning around and running straight at the Huntress.

 

He succeeded in catching her off guard, as she made a weak attempt at swinging at him when he ran past her.

 

"Oh come on, sweetie", he laughed, "Can’t we talk about this?"

 

Her response was a hatchet just barely missing his head.

 

Ace could not resist a breathy chuckle as _Adrenaline_ rushed trough his veins.

 

Ming and David had finished their task, it seems.

 

He gave Bill and Tapp a big thumbs-up when he ran past them and came to a halt.

 

The energy was finally running, meaning that David and Ming had succeeded in turning the power on.

 

Now it was up to Tapp and Bill to make the Huntress trip over the trap.

 

The two male Survivors waited until the Killer was close enough before pulling the metal wire straight from underneath a pile of snow.

 

The Huntress did not see the wire and her legs collided with it, causing the electricity in it to flow right into her body, shocking her.

 

Her body shook under the high pressure before going still as she fell forward into the snowy ground with a _thud_.

 

Ace winced sympathetically, "Poor girl."

 

Tapp gave him a look and went to Bill who was checking if the Huntress was still alive.

 

"And?", Ming came to stand next to them, "Did we get her?"

 

Bill stood back up and took off his gummy gloves, "She’s still alive, just unconcious."

 

David crossed his arms, "So, what do we do?"

 

Tapp cleared his throat, "We take her with us. We have a dungeon now, don’t we?"


	22. Chapter 22 : Blue Bird

There was a tense silence back in the temple.

 

Most of the Survivors were poking into their bowls of rice that Greg had made.

 

No one had any appetite, even after days without food.

 

"This sucks", Claudette mumbled while munching on a piece of bread.

 

"Yeah well, there was not much to cook with", Greg muttered a little offended.

 

Claudette looked up with a start, "Wha- no, I didn’t mean the food. It’s actually pretty good, really. What I meant is this whole situation."

 

She looked at the other Survivors who were scattered around the big hall.

 

"Everyone is so tense, but before they were all so determined and hopeful. It feels like the further we get, the lower we fall", she explained, "I would like to cheer everyone up, at least just for now. But I don’t know how ..."

 

Greg gave her a helpless shrug in response, "I think it would be a good thing. We should take moments of happiness where we get them."

 

The Morel gave a slight nod in agreement.

 

"Yeah ...", she said and then looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Did you just quote Ameridan?"

 

Greg looked up sheepishly, "You know Dragon Age?"

 

Claudette rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "Do I live behind the moon?"

 

Their conversation soon turned into a full blown discussion about possible outcomes in Dragon Age 4.

 

Meg, who was sitting a few feet away from them, watched the two converse with each other with a strange feeling in her chest.

 

"Ohh, I know that look", Laurie remarked as she sat down beside her, "Is someone jealous?"

 

Meg gave her a blanc look, "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

 

Laurie smiled knowingly, "Don’t hesitate too much, sweetie. We don’t know when we might lose someone in this place. Since she is also our head medic, she will most likely b a big fish on their radar."

 

Meg frowned and stared at the ground.

 

"I don’t like girls", she said slowly because she _knew_ ,"... I like Claudette."

 

Laurie raised an eyebrow at her, "How cute. Maybe you should tell her that. What did Greg say? Take moments of hapiness where you get them, right?"

 

Meg froze for a second, eyeing the Stroud from the corner of an eye.

 

"Did the say that?", she wondered slowly, "You have good ears if you heard that from the other side of the room."

 

Laurie froze for a moment, before turning to the Thomas with a forced smile, "Yeah, I do."

 

She excused herself and quickly walked away, feeling the burning gaze of Meghan Thomas on her back.


	23. Chapter 23 : Bring me to life

There was darkness all around him, but it was not cold.

 

Eventhough he could not see nor hear anything, he was feeling warm and comfortable.

 

Is this what death felt like? He remembered everthing that had happened before. Was Nea alright?

 

His last memory was her tear-strained face as she cried for him.

 

His heart ached with the meed to comfort her, to tell her that he was right here and that everything was going to be alright, just to see her smile again.

 

But of course, Nea did not need any reassurances. She was pretty strong-minded after all. But still, he could not help but ...

 

"Wakey, wakey, Jakey", someone sang, the voice strangely familiar.

 

It felt like his mind, which had beeen a net of loose strings before, was pulled back into a tight cord.

 

It felt like ... waking up?

 

Jake’s eyes slowly opened.

 

He was lying on soft grass and the sky was a bright blue with no clouds. The sun was shining brightly (but it was not hard to look at it at all) and birds were singing.

 

"Seriously?", Jake asked lowly.

 

"What? You don’’t like it?", Freddy asked back, "Too bad, I’m not changing it."

 

The Park slowly stood up and looked at the female Killer before his eyes widened, "Hey, what happened to your face?"

 

Freddy tilted her head, "Hm? Oh, you did."

 

Jake’s wide eyes took in the sight of her scarless face, the pale blue eyes and straight black hair for once not covered by a hat.

 

"I-I did?", he stuttered.

 

"Yup", she said, "But don’t worry. I’m not mad. It is _**your**_ dream after all. *"

 

Jake shook his head in astonishment, "Wait, dream?"

 

Freddy hummed, "Yup. Listen, time’s pretty short so I will give you a short explanation."

 

She made a small pause.

 

"You’re not dead. You’re in the dream world ... physically. I put you here and faked your death in front of the others because of reason that I’m not going to tell you yet. However the others decided that they need you, so I’ll have to disturb your slumber and bring you back. Sorry", she explained swiftly, not sounding sorry at all.

 

Jake furrowed his brows in confusion and opened his mouth but the Krueger beat him to it, "You’re not getting a better explanation, so just go with it."

 

He gave her an annoyed glare, which she ignored.

 

"Anyway, you’ll not go alone", she continued and a figure stepped out from behind her.

 

Jake’s eyes widened at the sight of a woman not younger than him.

 

"This is Kate", Freddy said and gestured to the other woman, "Kate, this is Jake. Try to get along with him, okay?"

 

Kate locked eyes with Jake, who watched her with a wary expression.

 

Then, she smiled, "Hiya."

 

"Uhh, hi ...", Jake replied slowly and turned back to Freddy, "Who’s she? Some kind of dream-thing?"

 

The _Dream Master_ raised an eyebrow at him, "What, you think this is turning into some kind of wet dream? Sorry to dissappoint you, buddy. Kate will be escorting you back to the _Waking World_ and there she will assist you and the others. She has a direct link to me so if you need me, she will call me."

 

The Park looked back at the other female.

 

She still had a friendly smile on her face, she awkardly nodded to her.

 

"Wait", he realised then, "Why would we need to call you? You’re coming with us, right?"

 

Freddy shook her head, "Nope, not now. There is ... some business that i have to attend to. I will not take long ... probably."

 

Jake opened his mouth to object but the Killer was gone with a loud "Bye!" in the next second, leaving him alone with Kate.

 

The was an awkard silence for a few moments.

 

"Sorry", Kate then said, "She does that a lot. She knows that it’s rude but she doesn’t care. You’ll get used to it ... probably."

 

Jake hummed absent-mindedly.

 

"Anyway, we should go now", she continued, "The others are waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * By saying this, Freddy makes it clear that she is not manipulating his dream nor has any plans of manipulating his dreams. It’s a sign of respect towards him, because she wouldn’t mind if it was someone other than him :). But, of course, Jake doesn’t know that xD. (The reason for this might or might not be explained in this part ;) )


	24. Chapter 24 : Rotten to the core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one.

The sound of hushed conversations echoed trough the big round hall.

 

The only source of light were big crystals, that emitted a bright white glow.

 

But their light was not enough to light expose the beings that sat at the big round table in the middle of the room.

 

"This has gone too far", one of them said, "She’s been a danger ever since she regained her memories. We should have just killed her the second she showed defiance!"

 

Another one agreed, "Indeed. She has already killed five of our champions and three more since she joined forces with those creatures. Their dreams are making her stronger by the second!"

 

Some mumbled in agreement.

 

"What do you say, your majesty?", one asked the one, who had been quiet until now, "How will we correct our failure?"

 

The _King_ leaned on the table with his elbows.

 

"I am unaware of which failures you speak of, Counselor", he said calmly, a cold smile in his voice, "I, for my part, am inclined to say that we’ve done a pretty good job so far* . Wouldn’t you agree?"

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

The abandoned warehouse was almost quiet with the exception of the faint sound of metal clashing against metal.

 

Somewhere in the basement, there was a man tinkering on a pair of roller blades, his movements precise and carefull.

 

"I must say, I’m quite interested in what you have planned", a voice echoed through the large room and made the male halt in his movements for a second, "Faking your death like that. Just to hide in this empty warehouse. How cliché. Does your little apprentice know?"

 

The man did not answer and silently resumed his work.

 

A woman appeared next to him in a swirl of ambers and watched him with a smirk on her face.

 

"Of course, she doesn’t", she continued, "You abandoned her, after all. Poor girl. She looked for you, you know. So desperately too. Clinging onto the last hope that you might be still alive. And then she got herself into some ... trouble."

 

His eyes shot to hers instantly and her smirk widened at the coldness in them.

 

"She might not make it out safely", she whispered, "Will you help her?"

 

He let the screwdriver fall and straightened himseld.

 

Freddy smiled, "Good choice, Johnny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Please don’t leave. I had to.


	25. Chapter 25 : Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, I have written the last few chapters of this fic but I’m not really satisfied with them so I’m gonna re-write them. Don’t know how long that’s gonna take but it shouldn’t be long. There’s still more than 10 chapters until then anyway, so it shouldn’t matter, but I just wanted you guys to know :).
> 
> Also, this is an awkard filler ;).

The hike back to their new base was longer this time since the five Survivors had to pull the unconcious body of the Huntress behind them.

 

They had pulled her onto a cloth after tying her up with a rope and everyone was holding a corner of the cloth.

 

But of course a simple rope was no match for the strength of the Killer, so they just hoped that she would remain unconcious long enough for them to lock her up in their dungeon.

 

There was also the issue of the others.

 

"You did what?", Meg exclaimed, her eyes trained on the Killer.

 

"We captured the Huntress", Bill repeated calmly.

 

"Yeah, I got that part, thanks Bill. What I was trying to ask was; why?", Meg snapped, "And why bring her here? Are you trying to kill us all?"

 

Ming rolled her eyes, "No. Now calm down, drama queen. We’re putting her into the dungeon before she wakes up, okay?"

 

Meg turned to her, "For what?"

 

"Obviously to interrogate her", Tapp said impatiently, "Now, get out of the way, missy. She should be behind bars _**before**_ she wakes up."

 

The five Survivors then pulled the Huntress past the silently fuming Thomas, David giving her an apologetic shrug.

 

Meg sighed annoyedly.

 

"They really got some confidence", Claudette remarked while watching them, "If they think that they’ll be able to get anything out of her."

 

Meg nodded agreeingly, watching the other from the corner of her eye.

 

"You’ve been doing that a lot ... staring at me, I mean", the Morel remarked, not unfriendly, "Is there something on my face?"

 

Meg did not respond immediately, feeling embarassed to have been caught.

 

**Fuck, she was bad at these things.**

 

"Besides your face, no", she said before she could stop herself and wanted to slap herself afterwards. **Who even says that? Why did I say that?!**

 

Her expression was carefully blank while she was freaking out internally.

 

Claudette’s sudden laugh tore her out of her miserable thoughts.

 

Meg stared helplessly as the Morel tried to regain her breathing.

 

She almost felt like pouting in frustration. Almost.

 

"Sorry", Claudette wheezed, "It’s just, the cringe was so noticeable on your face."

 

She calmed herself down and grinned at the Thomas with fondness in her eyes.

 

"You’re usually not this awkard", she noted, "But it’s kinda cute, you know."

 

Meg raised an eyebrow and felt the blush on her cheeks. **Damn traitors.**

 

"Well, aren’t you going to say anything?", Claudette asked, when she did not answer.

 

Meg pressed her lips together and slightly shook her head, not wanting to mess up even more than she already had.

 

Claudette smiled, "That won’t do at all. I expect at least a vocal confession before I accept."

 

Meg did a double take, "What-confession-huh?"

 

Claudette raised an eyebrow at her, "Laurie told me. And you’re kinda obvious. I’m glad, you know. That it’s mutual. I didn’t really know how to tell you or if you were into girls at all and-"

 

She broke off ass Meg gaped at her with wide eyes, resisiting a snort.

 

"Yeah, I’m going to leave it at that until you can speak again", she said, "I’ll be over there, just standing around and, you know, waiting."

 

The Morel turned around with that leaving a speechless Meghan Thomas behind, while her own cheeks blushed.

 

**Damnit, she was too cute.**

 


	26. Chapter 26 : In the darkness of this moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years everyone ^^
> 
> Sorry for not uploading last week, I was with my family und didn't have the time, but enjoy a tearful reunion :)

Nea could not stop shaking, no matter how hard she tried to.

 

Her hands were sweaty and her body restless.

 

She was pacing around the area in which Freddy had disappeared to ... to get Jake back.

 

She took a deep shaky breath as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

 

If she was to be honest, she had never believed anyone who had claimed to long for someone enough that it hurt.

 

But now, she felt her heart _**squeeze**_ everytime she thought of him.

 

Eventhough they had not spoken it out loud, the fact that they were an item came without a doubt.

 

They both had a lot to lose, so it had been a silent agreement that they would not get too close to each other, to save them both the heartache if something happened.

 

Nea scoffed slighty. And stil ...

 

She came to a suden halt, her arms crossing as she waited for him.

 

 _ **Things would change**_ , she silently decided, _**damn those sadistic a** **ssholes** **.**_

 

_**She was getting her happy end, one way or another.** _

 

She was going to start pacing again when black smoke rouse from the same torch as before and piled on the floor, growing steadily bigger.

 

The Karlsson felt her heart rate pick up again as she watched with breathless attentiveness.

 

The female Survivor swore she felt her heart skip a beat when a familiar figure stepped out of the smoke, her eyes watering.

 

His eyes settled on her almost instantly and he felt his shoulders sack in relief.

 

_**She was safe. Thank god.** _

 

"Careful. She's comin' in hot", Kate warned him from behind him, amusement in her voice.

 

Jake felt confusion as she suddenly used a strange accent, but could only brace himself as Nea basically ran him over and he caught her.

 

One of her hands buried itself in his dark hair and the other clenched into his jacket on his back as she pressed her face into the junction of his neck.

 

He closed his arms aound her and pressed his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent.

 

He could feel her trembling and the wetness on his throat but he only held her closer and closed his eyes in content.

 

Jake only noticed somewhere in the back of his mind that Kate moved away to give them some privacy.

 

It was a long time later when they shifted enough to finally meet eyes.

 

Jake smiled at her puffy grey eyes that he adored so much.

 

"Hey", he breathed softly, "I'm back."


	27. Chapter 27 : Back in black (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legion came so lateeee, I don’t know where to put them Q^Q
> 
> And also, Kate’s way of speech is intentional, please bear with it xD.

 The couple did not get more privacy than that because they were swarmed by their comrades very soon.

 

It was a moment of peace and joy as Jake was met with some hugs and greetings.

 

"Damn, I didn’t think Freddy was serious", Detective Tapp muttered as he watched the scene from a safe distance.

 

"Yeah, bringing back the dead? You’d have to be pretty bonkers to believe that", Ace remarked from beside him, "And yet, here we are."

 

Tapp gave a grunt in response, casting a glance into his direction.

 

"Welcome back to the living, buddy", Dwight greeted Jake, who gave him a grin in return.

 

"Don’t do it again, you prick", Meg said and gave him a dark look which made his grin turn weak.

 

"I’m sorry, guys. It was a reckless plan that cost a lot of lives", Jake grimly said then, "At least we go them. That way everyone’s sacrifices were not in vain."

 

There was an agreeing moment of silence from the others as they thought about the ones they had lost.

 

"Well, that sounded quite cheesy, J", David remarked jokingly to lighten the mood and Jake sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

 

"Anyway, what did I miss? What’s this place?", Jake asked then.

 

"Oh quite a lot, mate", Dwight answered, "But in short; We lost a few people, Freddy disappeared in a fiery explosion taking the Nurse and the Hag with her, we found an old house to his in, Myers appeared, almost killed Quen, but Freddy came and killed him first- no wait ... shit, no. That happened before, didn’t it? Wait, I’m confused, let me think again ..."

 

Jake raised an eyebrow at him, while some of the others snickered at the Fairfield.

 

"Great job, Dwight, I’m proud of you", Quentin laughed, while Dwight sulked in response, muttering a quiet "Shut up, Quen".

 

"Anyway", he said loudly over the laughter that followed, "After Freddy disappeared, we came to this place and have been here for the past few days. This’ll probably be our base for now. Oh, and we found a spaceship on the roof, but it needed power. Some of us went to get some batteries and while they were there, they also captured the Huntress. She’s in our dungeon now. And yeah, that’s basically it."

 

Dwight looked at the gaping Jake with a blank look on his face, feeling great amusement from the other’s schocked silence.

 

"We have a dungeon?", was what he asked after a few seconds.

 

" _ **That’s**_ what you wonder about?", Meg deadpanned.

 

"No, it’s just ... I don’t know. I feel like I already knew most of this stuff. It’s weird. Forget it", Jake mumbled.

 

"Err, ’cuse me", a voive spoke up from a bit further away.

 

Everyone turned to the unfamilar woman that stood before them, a hand raised.

 

"Who the fuck are you?", Meg asked, still deadpanned.

 

"Kate Denson, 19, born on June 12th, bloodgroup AB an my hobbies are playin’ the guitar an bein’ on the road", Kate answered cheefully, "I’m also single."

 

She jokingly winked at David, who blinked back at her in return.

 

There was pure silence after that.

 

Jake coughed, "Err guys, this is Kate. Freddy sent her to help us out while she’s away."

 

He got some doubting looks in response, everyone clearly suspicious of her.

 

"So what, are you a Killer too?", a young boy asked.

 

"No silly, am a musician", Kate laughed.

 

"You’re kinda scary", a younger girl spoke up.

 

"Aww, sorry to hear that, sweat pea", the Denson cooed.

 

"What are you exactly supposed to help us with?", Meg asked, stepping infront of the younger Survivors.

 

"Well, am here to answer your questions an be a direct link to _Sweet Leen_ ", Kate answered.

 

"Who now?", Quentin frowned in confusion.

 

"Freddsy, of course, silly", Kate laughed sweetly.

 

"I don’t see how that’s necessary", Feng Ming butted in, "We have a spaceship and enough power. We’re leaving."

 

Kate nodded enthusiastically, the smile never leaving her face, "Of course, of course. But .. not yet."

 

"Excuse me?", the younger girl asked furiously.

 

"I said", Kate clarified, "That you’re not leavin’ yet."


	28. Chapter 28 : Back in black (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait :)

"Let me explain, before y’all explode on me", Kate said, "Do ya really think that the Devs are just gonna let you leave like that? Come on, guys, think. They went through all that trouble to get y’all here and made a freakin’ show outa ya. They’re not about to let you escape, ya know."

 

There was a grim silence after that.

 

It did seem too easy to be true.

 

"So what are we supposed to do now?", Quentin asked then.

 

"Oh, not much. For now, at least. Freddsie’s got a plan. We just gotta stay put an’ wait for the signal", Kate answered cheerfully.

 

"Yeah no, we’re not gonna just sit around and wait to be called like dogs", Detective Tapp interjected, "I’m fighting and you’re not stopping me, girly."

 

Kate clapped her hands gleefully, "That’s the spirit! But unfortunately, you’re gonna have to. Fredstar’s still not done with the preparations for the big show an’ there’s nothing to do for us right now. Sorry, sweeties."

 

The former police officer clenched his jaw. He wanted to have these ... monsters brought to justice as soon as possible.

 

"Wait-", Kate exclaimed suddenly, "Did ya say that the Huntress is here?"

 

"Er yeah, like an hour ago? We captured her this morning and she’s currently chained downstairs in the dungeon. Why? ", Quentin replied.

 

"This place’s old", Kate said and her face grew blank, "Like really old. So old that it’s almost fallin’ apart and so old that every metal around here is freakin’ rusty as shit. Your chains won’t hold her, ya know."

 

Several places went pale.

 

"What didya bring’er here for anyway?", the Denson asked.

 

"We thought we could question her", Meg said, feeling terrified and Kate sighed.

 

"Alright, alright. Calm down everyone", she said, "Let’s go check up on ’er before she wakes up. I can make sure the chains will hold, don’t ya worry."

 

"Right", Meg cleared her throat and together they made their way downstairs.

 

"So, how do you and Freddy know each other?", she wanted to know after a few seconds of silence.

 

"Oh, we go way back", Kate answered, "She an’ ma cousin were friends, ya know. They were always such a sweet pair too. It’s a shame that she killed him tho."

 

Meg’s eyes widened.

 

"She killed him?", she repeated, "And you’re still helping here?"

 

Kate smiled calmly, "’Course, I am. What other way to gain ’er trust?"

 

The Thomas dropped the subject after that.

 

She did not really want to die because she ’knew too much’. She had someone to protect after all.

 

The first thing they noticed once they reached the Huntress’ cell was that she was still unconcious.

 

"Alrighty, let’s do this", the Denson said and with a swing of her hand, the cell door opened by itself before Meg could take out the keys.

 

The Thomas watched dumbfounded as Kate aproached the unconcious female and grabbed the chains around her.

 

She spoke a few words that somehow hurt in Meg’s ears before straightening herself again.

 

The chains glowed a bright gold before all rust on them disappeared.

 

"There, all done", the Denson said and walked out of the cell, "She’s gonna wake up soon tho, so you guys should be prepared. I would make her sleep some more but unfortunately that’s not my field of magic."

 

Meg only nodded and quickly made her way back upstairs to the others.

 

Something about the other female botheres her, but she could not quite place her finger on it.

 

She would just have to be careful around her from now on.


End file.
